


Les Yeux

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Français | French, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une poème de Tasertricks// a Tasertricks poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Yeux

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in French, much less poetry in French. Any help is welcome!

Les yeux verts  
Les yeux bleus  
Quand ils voient un autre, il y a un feu

C’est un couple impossible  
C’est un couple étrange  
C’est un couple passionné

L’amour de Loki et Darcy est eux et à eux seuls


End file.
